


First Time

by jehannaford



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex, college shenanigans, endless 90's tropes, somebody just discovered his new favorite hobby, yes I wrote another story about college-age Terzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehannaford/pseuds/jehannaford
Summary: Before he was our beloved dirty old man, even Terzo was young and sort-of innocent once. There’s a first time for everything, and this is his.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Terzo went to college in the early 90s, and he was wearing his hair long at the time. The song they’re listening to is “Ribbons” by Sisters of Mercy.

He’d been seeing the girl for a few weeks now. They’d met not long after he started at university. She was a second-year student and he’d been taken with her gothic beauty and easy laughter.

Tonight, as with so many nights, they lay on his bed together, the room dark except for a candle or two, listening to music.

_I’m lying on my back now_   
_The stars look all too near_   
_Flowers on the razor wire_   
_I know you’re here…_

As they held each other she gently pulled the elastic holding his ponytail out, letting his hair fall loose. He laughed.

“Why do you always do that?”

“I love your hair like this! You should wear it down more often.”

“It gets in my eyes.”

She just smirked at him. She knew he didn’t really mind.

He smiled at her in the dim, flickering light, and she ran a hand through his hair, gazing into his mismatched eyes.

_We are few_   
_And far between_   
_I was thinking about her skin_

_Love is a many splintered thing_   
_Don’t be afraid now_   
_Just walk on in…_

She kissed him, and he lost himself in kissing her, sliding his hand over the bare skin between her thigh-high tights and the pleated skirt she wore. She ran her hands under his t-shirt and he pulled it off; a pile of discarded clothing grew on the floor next to the bed till they both were naked. She still wore her velvet choker with its silver pentagram, and somehow the fact that it was her only adornment just called attention to her nudity. It was deliciously obscene, and he liked it when she left it on.

_I tried to tell her_   
_About Marx and Engels, God and Angels_   
_I don’t really know what for_   
_But she looked good in ribbons…_

He took his time with her; he never wanted to rush. He loved to worship her with his hands and his mouth, gently sucking her nipples and feeling them harden on his tongue, then working his way downwards. He’d learned how to reach that spot inside her with his fingers, and the way she arched her back and moaned for him made him ache for her, for her hand on his cock or even her mouth; she’d done that to him last time they’d been together and he’d seen stars behind his eyes when he came. He couldn’t think about it for a single moment without getting hard all over again.

Tonight, they were skin to skin and her face was flushed from the pleasure he’d given her. She reached down to stroke him, smiling at the catch in his breath.

“Terzo…do you want to?”

“You mean–”

“Yeah. Do you want to?”

“If you’re sure…”

“Yes! I’d been wondering why we haven’t yet.”

“Well…I didn’t want to pressure you….”

“It’s fine, love. It’s not like I’ve never done this before, you know.”

“It’s just that…um….” he blushed. “I haven’t.”

Her eyes went wide. “Oh! Right, I keep forgetting you’re a bit younger than I am.”

He thanked Satan for candlelight. It was dark enough that his blushes were less obvious.

“I’ll understand if you don’t want to,” he mumbled.

“Are you kidding? I’d be honored. I don’t mind teaching…but I think you’ll figure it out.” She grinned at him and he smiled a little, too shy to answer.

“I have protection in my bag if you need it,” she said.

“No, I have some too. They’ve been giving them away in the student center like party favors.”

She giggled and it set him more at ease. She put the condom on him herself and held him close, running her hands over him and leaving a trail of kisses down his neck till he’d forgotten his nervousness.

He rolled on top of her and there was a brief moment of awkward giggling while she helped him get the angle right, but when he finally thrust inside her and felt her warm around him there was no place for anything else in his mind. Only this, and only her.

He held himself still for a moment, eyes closed, his hair falling around the two of them like a dark, silky curtain. 

“I need a minute….” His breath was ragged. “I don’t want to come too quick.”

“Take your time, love. It’s all right.”

He got himself under control and took it slowly at first, listening to the sounds she made and drawing it out as long as he could, but she was so hot and tight and they fit so well together that at last he couldn’t hold back anymore. He took her faster and harder, and she grabbed his ass to pull him as deep as she could, telling him _yes, god, just like that–-_

She moaned his name when she climaxed and that pushed him over the edge. He cried out for her when he came, beyond words, lost in the rush of pleasure as he found his release.

Afterwards, they lay in each others’ arms quietly for a time, not speaking.

Finally she looked over at him and smiled. “Still awake? I thought you’d be knocked out after that.”

He laughed. “So did I, but I feel sort of energized. Isn’t that strange?”

“Love, _nothing_ surprises me where you’re concerned.”

He gave her a cheeky grin.

“Want to do it again?”


End file.
